The present disclosure generally relates to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device including line-shaped structures.
Due to small sizes, capability of performing multi-functions, and/or low manufacturing cost, semiconductor devices have been widely used as important elements in the electronics industry. However, with advances in the electronics industry, semiconductor devices are becoming more and more highly integrated, and many technical issues may arise. For example, as an integration density of semiconductor devices increases, it may become difficult to form fine elements in the semiconductor devices.